1000 PROMPT CHALLANGE
by JKHearts
Summary: K: We are two idiots trying to finish 1000 stories before we die. Yeah, not gonna happen... J: Isn't that a litte... blunt? K: I'm only telling the truth.
1. Panorama

**.: 1000 PROMPT CHALLANGE :.**

Hey guys, this is a joint account of Julie (jcola0823 and theforgottensky on DA) and Kelly (Kanaelric on DA)  
And we have taken on a 1000 prompt challange.  
I (Julie) will be doing odds and Kelly will be doing evens.  
They will all be about KH but since we don't agree on any shipping whatsoever it'll just be random crack xD  
And when i say random crack, i mean a _lot _of it.

So readers, Read - Review - Enjoy!

And wish us luck!

1000 is a lot T.T

* * *

**=1. PANORAMA =  
- A 360 degree view; An unobstructed view extending in all directions -**

It really didn't matter which way you looked at the sunset in Twilight Town. Left, right, up, down; anyway you looked around from Sunset Hill was the same beautiful site. It was a panorama of bliss between the day and night, an equilibrium of the life in-between; the Twilight.

Roxas looked up at the site, his friends doing the same on the left of him. It was days like today that he wished would last forever. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the fence staked into the hill.

"Do you think this will last?" Hayner asked, out of the blue. Now, even Hayner wasn't much to contemplate anything too big. Some often questioned if there was anything even going through his head besides hot air.

But at that moment in time, the four teens were having the exact same disconsolate thoughts. Summer was ending soon. They had three days left together, until school ended… at least.  
"Who knows," Olette finally answered sadly after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess we'll just have to make the best of it…" Roxas whispered, but it was loud enough for the others to hear as Pence nodded his head in agreement.  
The more Roxas thought about it, his life was like an obscured panorama. You could look back, days into the past. Years even, if you really wanted to. You can go back and revisit what you had forgotten and lost what was dearly to you. The good things before they had come to an end.

The happy delightful times they had as they ate sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower or even simpler, just hanging out at The Usual Spot. The somewhat-sadder-yet-kind-of-funny-but-you-shouldn't-laugh-at-it times where Pence cried when Hayner called him a fatass.

The most important was the promises made during their years together. Those were the ties that brought and bound their friendship even closer.

* * *

It was just a few days ago really, but it had seemed like forever. Roxas walked over to his friends that were standing right in front of a struggle poster. They were all looking up at it as they were talking so that they didn't necessarily see Roxas walk up behind them. Hayner tilted his head to talk, surprised to see Roxas there.

"Just two days to go. You and I have to make it to the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us can split the prize!" It would be another treasure for them to share, another treasure to strengthen their friendship.

"Okay, you're on!" Roxas replied happily.

Pence laughed, "You two are gonna clean up!"

Even Olette seemed happy, "Go get 'em!"

Roxas put his arm up the same time as Hayner did, putting the back of their arms together. It was the way that they had made promises together since they were kids.  
"It's a promise."

* * *

If you kept going, kept turning on the panorama of life, you would reach the present. The times like today that would slowly slip out of your reach and then continue to go back into the panorama of your past.

"Tomorrow, let's go to the beach," Roxas said determined, turning and leaning back against the post again.

"It's too late, Roxas," Olette sighed, "We've exhausted almost every way to make munny."  
"Not every way," Pence added, hoping to lighten the mood. "I… can juggle!"

The three groaned at the boy's attempt, but no one could deny the smiles that lingered on their lips.

Hayner smirked, "Yeah, that'll work. You can do that and we'll set a shirtless Roxas with his fan girl that likes to steal not only photos of him, but the word 'photo' too. Instant munny."

Olette and Pence laughed as Roxas rolled his eyes, "Oh. Thanks."  
Hayner laughed, "and then maybe Olette can make a pretty penny on the corner," he said, winking flirtatiously.

There was a resounding slap of a hand across the boys face with echoing of laughter.

"Owwww," Hayner cried trying to get away from the girl.  
Roxas grinned, looking back up at the sunset.

The only thing obscured in this panorama was the future.

Hayner… Pence…Olette…

How much longer would they be around?

That didn't matter for now.

_As long as there here… the future will be good…_


	2. Pennies

002 – Pennies  
By: Kelly

Find a penny, pick it up.

Then all day long, you'll have good luck.

'_Quite the contrary_,' the man with long blonde hair thought as he spotted a penny sitting on the ground outside his three-story apartment building, '_Real life is often extremely different from everyday fairy tales and simple rhymes that children are told.'_

"Lies," the man scoffed as he kicked the penny from the sidewalk into the busy street with his black suede shoe which he wore to match his suit. The man smirked as the penny was run over multiple times by cars that passed by on the busy street.

"Is something wrong Doctor Vexen, sir?" Vexen turned around to see a male nurse that worked at the same hospital that he did, Oblivion General Hospital. The man gave Vexen a strange look. Seconds later, Vexen had realized that he had been staring at the man's wavy, rose colored locks and how feminine they made the man look. How… _handsome_… they made him look. Vexen mentally shook himself to stop himself from thinking such things about his co-worker.

"Nothing is the matter, Marluxia," Vexen spoke in a closed-off professional tone, "I thought you drove to work. I haven't seen you walk to the hospital before."

Marluxia nodded, "I have been, but my car is in the shop. Plus, it's such a nice day out today." He smiled and Vexen looked up. Marluxia had called it nice, but it was barely six in the morning and the sun was just rising into the sky. Vexen thought it was a rather miserable morning, indeed.

Marluxia broke the silence Vexen's thoughts had created, "Do you mind if I walk with you?" He took a step closer to the other and Vexen took in the fact that Marluxia wore perfume. Vexen blushed.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Vexen said, relaxing the tone. He looked over to the east to see that the sun was more visible now.

_'Perhaps,' _he thought as he walked to work with Marluxia, _'the fairytales are true…perhaps pennies are good luck.'  
_  
As Vexen thought this, Marluxia bent down and picked up a penny off the sidewalk. He then handed it to Vexen with a smile.


End file.
